tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Guess Who's Calling
Characters: Kimber, Major Bludd, Miles Mayhem Location: Alice Springs - Australia Date: April 30, 2016 TP: Killing Jar TP Summary: Bludd and Kimber are interrupted by an unexpected visitor. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Killing Jar TP As logged by Kimber - Saturday, April 30, 2016, 1:47 PM 14 Gap Road - Alice Springs - Australia This is a two-story townhouse with a yellow-brick front and a second-floor balcony that overhangs the front of the building. It doesn't take Bludd long to locate his cellphone, left lying forgotten on the coffee table in the front room downstairs. A phone call, half an hour, and a pleasant shared shower later, he steps back into the bedroom, clad only in a towel wrapped round his waist. Just as he does so, the front buzzer sounds. "Stay here," he tells Kimber quietly, peering out the window and then remembering he can't see the ground floor from the bedroom because of the balcony in the way. "Lemme make sure this ain't my client come for a surprise visit instead o'breakfast." Kimber has a giant black towel wrapped around her entire pale body. She starts slightly at the buzzer, and then gives Bludd a bright smile. She does a wiggly little dance, and then starts collecting her trail of clothes - at least those nowhere near the door. She doesn't seem too concerned that it might be a client, but she stays out of sight nonetheless. Once her clothes are gathered, she piles them on the edge of Bludd's bed and frowns down at them. At the door is Miles Mayhem, once again dressed down a bit in a blue suit and tie instead of his usual paramilitary uniform. Worse, he doesn't seem to be bringing breakfast. Parked on the cub behind him is a blue Corvette Stingray with a red flamejob on the hood - subtle. While he waits, Mayhem glances around with feigned casualness, as if he's just a normal man visiting a friend. Bludd can tell he's armed with a concealed sidearm. The first thought to blaze through Bludd's mind as he peers through the security peephole is 'oh, *bleep* me sideways'. He quickly skims over the pertinent and believable aspects of his latest adventure and comes up woefully short. Better let Mayhem in anyway; if he's anywhere near as patient as Cobra Commander he's probably already prepared to shoot Bludd on sight. Bludd undoes the security chain and the deadbolt, and opens the door. "Commander," he greets, his voice even. He steps aside to allow Mayhem to come into the house. Mayhem looks surprised to see Bludd, but harrumphs and steps inside, mustache twitching. Once the door closes Mayhem stands and looks Bludd up and down, as if assessing him. "So you are here," he says at last. "Sly said he'd come by several times and you'd just disappeared. I'd started to worry that you'd been killed, or worse, simply taken off with my money. But you have a better reputation than that, Major, so I decided to come by and see for myself." Bludd releases a breath he didn't realise he was holding, pushing the door slowly shut behind him. "I was... waylaid," he says, self-consciously grasping the towel where it's wrapped round his waist. "If I'd had a way to contact you I'd've done so. I only got back here a day ago. Wanted to put myself back in presentable shape before I called." Kimber peeks downstairs, her blue eyes widening when she spots Miles Mayhem in the doorway. She quickly ducks back inside Bludd's bedroom and very quietly starts getting dressed, feeling a little like a teenager whose girlfriend's parents just came home unexpectedly. She looks into the bathroom a moment as a possible place to hide, but instead creeps back towards Bludd's bedroom door, kneeling down out of sight to eavesdrop on his conversation. Mayhem nods, and seems satisfied with that answer. "I'm sorry to hear it," he offers. "I'm glad you came out of your situation seemingly unscathed." He nods to Bludd's seemingly wound-free appearance. "I gather that means you'll need more time to prepare for the Pine Gap mission? We've had it on hold, but we can't wait forever. Other phases of the operation have to go forward soon." "Yes, Commander," Bludd replies to Mayhem's assumption that he'll need more time. "I apologise for that." He pauses, a faint flicker of regret flashing across his face at the thought of putting an end to his time with Kimber. "I'll get back to work on that straight away," he promises. "Are all your personnel in place?" Kimber's large eyes widen even more. Ooh, spy stuff! So cool! Mayhem nods in response to Bludd's question. "Yes, and I've used the extra time to bring more equipment into the country, and to more deeply imbed Sly into his cover persona. So the time has been well-spent. We're ready to go whenever you are." He suddenly frowns, glancing at the short white rhinestoned long-sleeve jacket left strewn haphazardly on the floor. He looks back up at Bludd. Bludd nods as Mayhem explains VENOM's recent activity to prepare for the Pine Gap operation. He freezes as Mayhem takes in the jacket left forgotten on the floor. "I, er ..." He coughs. "I had some company," he says quietly, lurching forward after a moment's delay to pluck up the jacket. He manages to avoid looking up the stairs, instead staring at the jacket, then glancing back to Mayhem. Kimber covers her mouth in embarrassment when she realizes she's been caught. She keeps quiet, though, as Mayhem laughs. "You dog!" Mayhem guffaws. "I guess you're doing alright after all. Just remember - playtime's over, and it's time to get back to work." Mayhem glances up the stairs, but doesn't see Kimber crouching just out of sight in Bludd's doorway. "I'll leave you to your 'company', but I expect to hear from you soon." Mayhem turns, and looks ready to leave. Bludd grins, looking the slightest bit abashed but finding it easy to push the feeling aside in the face of Mayhem's approval. "Yes, Commander," he says, standing up straight and pulling his shoulders back. "Very soon." Mayhem chuckles, and shakes his head slightly as he opens the door and lets himself out, considering Bludd's undressed appearance. Just outside stands a geeky-looking teenager carrying a bag containing what is obviously breakfast for two - or, at least, one very hungry Major. Mayhem turns around and gives Bludd another bemused look, and then steps aside so the kid can deliver Bludd's breakfast. Bludd motions the delivery boy into the house. "Lemme get my wallet," he tells the kid, and heads quickly up the stairs. He drops the jacket unceremoniously over Kimber's head as he darts past her to pluck up his jeans and remove his wallet from the back pocket. Mayhem laughs boisterously, and walks down to climb into his Corvette midlifecrisismobile and take off. Kimber squeals as Bludd drops the jacket on her head, and uncoils back to her feet, placing the jacket on the foot of Bludd's bed. The kid waits downstairs with the food, having no idea he's in the presence of internationally-wanted criminals and a famous rock keytarist. Just another day at Bludd's apartment. Bludd hurries back downstairs and pays for the food. "Keep the change," he tells the delivery boy, which leaves him with rather a bigger tip than he's used to getting. Once the kid leaves, he relocks the door and takes the bag into the kitchen to rummage up a couple of plates and some silverware. Kimber peeks down around the stairs, and then tiptoes down into the kitchen. "Is he gone?" Kimber asks, blushing brightly. "Sorry you got caught!" she giggles. She looks around for a place to sit, and then asks conspiratorially, "So, what's Pine Gap? Don't worry - I can keep a secret. I've been keeping Jem's secrets for years, and she hasn't once wound up on TMZ." Kimber smiles and bites her lower lip as she gazes at Bludd. "Pine Gap's a place round here," Bludd says cryptically and absently as he sets out plates for them. He begins to take containers out of the bag, leaning back as a cloud of steam is released when he opens one. "Bacon an' eggs an' scones," he says, closing it and pushing it toward Kimber. "Coffee, ooh, there's jam in here." He peers at her, then down at himself. "My feet're cold," he complains. "Be right back." He heads back up the stairs toward the bedroom. Kimber lets the details of Bludd's job drop, and instead reaches over and starts doling out food for the both of them while Bludd deals with his cold feet. Kimber arranges their food attractively on both plates, but waits to dig in until Bludd returns. Remembering how Bludd likes his coffee, she prepares it if he likes cream and sugar, or just pours it into a real mug and covers it to keep it hot if he likes it black. She then waits patiently and pertly for Bludd to return. Bludd comes back downstairs a few minutes later, dressed in khakhis and a navy polo shirt, his feet covered by socks but not shoes. He inhales deeply as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. "I'm starvin'," he declares, dropping into a chair. He uncovers the coffee mug and takes a sip, grinning. "Thanks, love. Dig in!" he says, setting down the mug and following his own advice. Kimber sits down and dives in hungrily with her usual high-metabolism zeal. "This is good!" she says around a mouthful of food. I need a delivery place like this to Starlight Studios!" She points her toe under the table, and affectionately rubs the ball of her foot up and down Bludd's right calf as she eats. "What's on the agenda for today?" she asks, alternating between cold orange juice and hot coffee - as if Kimber is someone who needs anymore sugar and caffeine. Bludd's quiet for a few moments as he eagerly applies himself to breakfast, grinning at Kimber's attentions to his leg. "I don't have any plans," he tells her, "now that I've gotten 'get busted by my C.O.' out of the way." He chuckles, then sobers. "Y'know, I -am- gonna have to get back to work. Sooner rather than later, by the sound of it. I have a reputation as a professional to uphold." Kimber sobers up and nods. "It's been wonderful, Sebastian, but I should get back as well - I'm sure my sisters are worried sick about me. Maybe one more day, and we can put me on a plane tomorrow morning - or tonight, if need be?" She pouts and sighs. "It sucks that we're in such different worlds. I'd love to introduce you to my friends under different circumstances. I hate to think we might never see each other again!" Suddenly her bottom lip quivers and tears spring to her eyes. Bludd rests a hand atop Kimber's. "I know. Aside from the getting kidnapped and threatened by an alien part, it's been the best time I've had in years." He smiles fondly at her. "You have this way of just ... brightening up any situation you're put into. You remind me a bit of another friend of mine, who's the same way." He glances aside, his expression sheepish for a moment. "I call her 'mon rayon du soleil': my ray of sunshine. You're much the same, in that respect." He slides his fingers under her hand and grips her fingers gently. "Man like me needs somebody like that," he tells her seriously. "With my work bein' what it is..." He shrugs. "But anyhow, we can stay in touch. Might be some rigmarole to go through, depending on what I'm doing and how isolated I need to be, but we can talk over the phone or the internet..." He laughs. "There's even ... d'you remember letters? Y'know, written on paper, put in an envelope, paste on a stamp?" His eye twinkles with mischief. "Settin' up a PO box isn't hard. There's options." Kimber grins, although tears roll down her cheeks. "I don't think I've licked a stamp in years, but for you, I'll give it a try." Forcing some of that trademark brightness, she gives Bludd a reassuring smile, and sadly finishes her breakfast. Category:The Killing Jar TP